1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to planetary reduction drives. In particular, this invention relates to an output carrier and spindle which have been joined by means of an interference fit.
Typically, the output carrier is a reaction member which is fixedly connected to a spindle. In the present invention, the output carrier is press fit into the spindle. The prior art, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,978 to Knoblach et al., teaches and discloses a reaction member (fixed ring gear 26 as shown in FIG. 2) splined onto spindle 48 and held in place longitudinally by thrust washers 102 and 144.
It is therefore desirable to provide an output carrier which is press fit into a spindle. This assembly is extremely simple and securely affixes the output carrier to the spindle.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is a planetary gear reduction drive which comprises the improvement of an output carrier which has been press fit into a spindle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a generally conically shaped output carrier press fit into a spindle. The spindle is fixedly mounted to a vehicle. The output carrier is securely affixed to the spindle by means of a taper interference fit. The need for transmitting a given torque through the connection determines the amount of interference required and can easily be calculated by those skilled in the art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an output carrier having other means of friction enhancing methods at the taper interface such as serrations or a layer of anaerobic adhesive or any other means of increasing the friction between the surfaces to improve torque transmission ability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an output carrier which includes a tapered surface and flange portion. The spindle has a tapered inner surface which corresponds to, but which is smaller in diameter than, the tapered surface of the output carrier.
The above mentioned features and other features and objects of this invention and the manner of attaining them will become more apparent and the invention itself will be best understood by reference to the following Brief Description of the Drawings followed by the Description of the Preferred Embodiments and claims.